


OJTW Day 3- animal features

by Wandering_Dreamer



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2019 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Animal Traits, Multi, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Dreamer/pseuds/Wandering_Dreamer
Summary: Jason accidently touched a small magic totem when busting up a human trafficking ring. The traffickers used special statuettes to give their merchandise animal traits and shipped them off to their buyers.





	OJTW Day 3- animal features

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 with a bit of 2- Animal features and Pretending to be a different presentation
> 
> Kori, Roy, Jason, omega!Jason, polyamory, semi animal transformation, swearing, come on it's Jason, omegajasontoddweek
> 
> Edit: If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

Ok Roy. Breath… inhale….exhale…. Count to ten  
Keep it in. They are professionals…

"Damn you're turning purple. Ok, laugh it up before you got a stroke or some shit." 

"You look ado-" spluttered Roy, unable to keep a straight face at his friend… situation.

Jason's glare could peel paint of the wall.

"Finish that sentence and I'll use you as a scratching post."

Roy decide to turn away and laugh it up for a minute. Jason's fingers twitch for his guns.

"Any idea what happened?" Thank you Kory! Back on tracks.

Roy, shoulders shaking with suppress laughter "I have a theory. Think it may have something to do with the human selling scums we just took down. Their gist was to sell animal people, yeah?"

Oh. But-

"Oh right, but weren't the kids metas or?"

"Wait, only the ones ready for shipment were sporting animal traits. The others looked normal"

Thanks Kory for noticing that detail. It was a bit hard to go full detective while dodging bullets and goons. There was more than anticipated.

"Weren't there animal shape statuettes on that table you had used as a shield." 

Crap

"Big probabilities you touched one."

"Crap. Crapcrap. Craptastic!" That's why they can't have nice things. urgh

"What's the problem? We call Zatanna or a magic user that owe us one and you'll be back to your non furball-self in no time." Oh sweet oblivious Roy.

"Roy, my man, one, magic user don't grow on trees and they fucking don't stay put either ; two, Zatanna's with the Justice League and the Bats, moron, three, last I checked, we don't have a magic user in our debt ; and fucking four! I'm an omega, remember!?"

"Shit" Now Roy's getting with the program.

"I do not understand how it is a problem."

Oh Kory

"Roy..."

"Batman and the others don't know our Jay is an omega, Kori"

Yep, he's screwed. And fluffy.

"And it's gonna stay that way. I don't need nor want their controlling and instincts driven overprotective asses in my business"

Why couldn't he have accidently touched a tiger totem? Or anything that doesn't end up with him looking like a Playboy bunny? 

"How do they not know? Aren't humans born with all their sexual organs?" 

Urgh... Storytime. 

"Before the Bat took me in, I lived in Crime Alley, very bad neighborhood, and then on it's streets for a few years too. Dangerous stuff. I learned how to hide what I was from a young age and I died before my presentation, where the scent glands and the heat give it away."

Comprehension in her big beautiful eyes. She gets it.

"And after he came back, he hadn't been close enough for them to notice."

Thank you, Roy, for that addition.

"And that for now I look… herm…"

So embarrassing. At least those things have wicked claws.

"Cute as hell?"

Fuck you Roy.

"Fuck you and… yes. Arhgg! This is so humiliating!"

"Ok ok. Idea! We go back there and look for an antidote of some form."

Uh? 

"What?"

"Why you assume there's something?"

"Cause none of the bastards didn't sported any tails or wings. Even if they would have been careful around those totems, accidents happens and must have something to reverse the magic or-"

Roy! You have a brain!?

"They would look ridiculous. How could they do their job looking like Bugs Bunny- no offense man."

And back to wanting to strangle him.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go and get this over with before you call me Thumper."

"Thumper?"

Damnit! Roy don't say any-

"Kids' movie Kor, Bambi the fawn and his bunny friend Thumper."

Roy, why can't you shut your mouth? She doesn't need to know everything-

"Ohhh" 

That look makes Jason shivers. He does not want to watch the damn movie! He does not want to be cuddled like a teddy bear at THE part because he can't hold it in. Damn Disney and their sentimental bullshit.

"Can we go already?" Before someone we know sees him with those ears is preferable. And the fluffy tail is just too much.

Let's hope for the antidote thingie won't drag them in more troubles, Jason's headache already has its arms full with the present mess.


End file.
